


If We Have Each Other

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Accidents, Angst, Bed time stories, Bullies, Caramel, Cookies, Cute, Dream’s a dad, Fluff, HAHHA, He adopted little Tommy and Tubbo, Hot Chocolate, I hope you like it!, It’s cute., Marshmallows, Meaning they have more control than the normal requestor, Minecraft, Nightmares are mentioned, Please there is no romantic in this, Streaming, That’s a hint to what happened, but it’s old Drista, but not beta read, dreams on a warpath, her being their aunt, i like scaring you, if you can’t tell, ill give the first person to guess correctly a chapter of their choice, im Trying not to name her, one shots, sad at times, slep, think about this, tired, tommy and tubbo are twins, what do I go into great detail about being familiar?, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He is immensely proud of his boys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 73
Kudos: 572





	1. He was very proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I had an idea. I hope you like it and stop to leave a comment!
> 
> Title is the same as If we have each other by Alec Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves them so much.

He was in the kitchen, standing at the sink, washing the dishes, wearing a lavender and pink apron with swirly, white lettering on it.

The apron had been a gift. The words read something that still made him smile whenever he read it. It was simple enough, reading ‘world’s best dad’ in the curling text, but it was a gift from his two twin adoptive sons. They were five and Dream had adopted them just over a year ago in a month. Their birth family had decided they hadn’t wanted the two boys and left them there without a way to contact them. It was rarer for siblings to be adopted together, although the system did try their best. He had been their last chance to stay together.

He couldn’t imagine left without them anymore. He loved both of them so much. Dream honestly didn’t care if he had to stop streaming when they were home from school or if one of them woke him up or if one of them needed to stay home from school. They were his darling children, his honeybee and little warrior and he had chosen them just like how they had chosen Dream. They were sweet boys over all, the older twin being the more mellow of them with the younger twin being the one with a slight temper. He had gotten snapped at a few times, which was odd from a five year old, although it wasn’t too unexpected. He had nearly lost his patience a few times, although he had managed to hide it from the two twin boys. They didn’t need to think that he was angry at them when he was just frustrated at what had happened to them. They were just careful and cautious. They had been left once by their family once, after all. The blonde needed to assure them he wasn’t going to go anywhere and leave forever.

On the topic of his children, he felt one of the two tapping the side of his leg to get his attention. Dream quickly stopped what he was doing and set down the plate he was washing to pick him up. It was the older twin, Toby, although Tommy- the younger of the pair- had a little bit of trouble with saying Toby at first and he had started calling him Bo. Eventually that turned into the nickname Tubbo because Tommy tried saying Toby but he had called him Bo so much that he accidentally blended the words together. The nickname stuck and now everyone called him Tubbo.

“Tubbo? Is everything alright, honeybee?” Tubbo had a surprising fondness for bees, hence the nickname for the already nicknamed child. The little brunette shook his head and buried his head in his father’s shoulder, gripping his shirt. “Ah,” He let out a quiet hum of realization. “Was it a nightmare?” The little hand that tightened its grip on the shoulder of his shirt was more than enough of an answer. “How about I make you hot chocolate and read you and Tommy a bed time story?” Stories and hot chocolate aways seemed to calm Tubbo down after a nightmare and usually, Tommy woke up while he was reading. He could still remember the first time that Tubbo had a nightmare and he could picture it perfectly in his mind’s eye.  
  


_He had been asleep after a late night stream. Having to get up early afterwards was something new, so Dream had set an alarm. Not that he usually wouldn’t- he would,- but it was earlier than it would have been before he had decided to foster Tubbo and Tommy. He had to get them ready for first day of kindergarten, after all. But something woke him up and he had sat up in bed, feeling like something was watching him. It had taken him a moment but he finally saw Tubbo standing in the doorway of his room, a blanket draped over his shoulders._

_Blinking blearily, Dream had been confused for a few minutes. It was only the soft sniffles and the still damp tear tracks that had alerted him to the problem. Tubbo had woken up from a nightmare. Despite the situation, the twenty one year old felt incredibly honored that the four year old had started to trusted him enough in the month or two that Tubbo and Tommy had lived with him to come to him for a bad dream._

_Dream had beckoned Tubbo over, sliding his legs over the side of the bed. The small child had come over to him, climbing up onto Dream’s bed with a little bit of a struggle. “Hey..” He was a little hesitant, not knowing much about comforting someone after a nightmare. He was good with kids, but he hadn’t been a parent before this. Not really. “Did you have a nightmare?” It was just to make sure and it received a small nod as an answer. “Well,” Dream had had an idea that he wanted to try. “Do you want me to make you hot chocolate?” His sister liked it if she was up late or upset about something. Maybe it would work here? This got him a hesitant nod of agreement. “Well, how about you go curl up with Tommy,” he could here the younger twin lurking outside the door. Did he think that he was being quiet? “and I’ll bring you both hot chocolate.” Tubbo, now firmly distracted from his nightmare, nodded and he slid off the bed to follow his future adoptive father’s instructions._

Tubbo had fallen asleep quickly after that and they had fallen into a routine. If one of them had a nightmare, they would wake him and Dream would make hot chocolate- with extra marshmallows for Tommy and a little bit of caramel for Tubbo,- and read them a bed time story to get their minds off it. It was just like what he was doing now. Only this time, Tubbo was sitting on the counter behind him so that he could ‘help’ Dream make the hot chocolate. He found that it was an excellent distraction to nightmares.

He might have had to change his routines to raise the two children who had come in to his life in a few moments, but he would never regret it. Dream would raise them to the best of his ability. They were his sons and they were precious to him. His little bee and his little fire ball of a brother.

He was a dad now.

Even as he carried Tubbo back to bed with another cup of hot chocolate waiting in the counter, he smiled.

He was already very proud of both of his boys.


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to Send In Requests!!

Hey again!! So, I turned this into the request chapter!!

Yay!!! I’ll be trying to finish your request within two or three days of receiving it!! I’ll also be posting my normal one shot ideas!

Of course, I do have a few rules that I request you follow or your idea will not be accepted! 

What I will do!

I am open to the following:

1\. Family Fluff

2\. Angst (Hurt/Comfort)

3\. Literally almost anything.

What I will not do under any circumstance:

1\. Shipping! This is a family cuteness book! Please don’t send me a request to do a ship!

2\. Yeah. Mainly shipping. Also, anything weird is going to be turned down.

3\. I almost forgot. No smut. Never. Thank you!!

You have freedom for now. However, I will take this away if you make me. Please don’t make me make more rules.

Next Chapter will be posted either later today or tomorrow!!


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s streaming and everything is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry if this one isn’t quite as good as the first!

Dream was streaming with George, Sapnap and Bad again. Wilbur had been supposed to come too, however he had become busy last minute.

Tommy and Tubbo were cuddled together on the sofa in the next room over, curling up together under a soft, green blanket. He had been worried that they would be rambunctious and wild and loud during the stream, which normally wouldn’t be a problem, Dream was find with playing as long as nobody got hurt, but he would have to explain to the people watching his stream. He didn’t want to just shove his sons into the limelight. He had been shoved into it way too quickly as well. He wasn’t going to have his little boys be hurtled into popularity so quickly. And they would surely become popular. The sons of a extremely famous YouTuber? Yeah, he wasn’t going to risk anything happening to them.

They would surely be overwhelmed by the stream too- he had been overwhelmed at first and he had a lot more experience than the two of them. If one of them said something during the stream, he would just have to chalk it up to having forgotten to turn the TV was off or it was a child nearby yelling and you could hear it through the walls. His friends knew about Tommy and Tubbo, although they hadn’t talked to the five year olds yet, but they would be able to help Dream hide their existence from his fans.

He was just glad that he hadn’t done a face reveal because they would have been discovered almost instantly.

The people in his chat had noticed that he was being quieter than normal, although they didn’t know why. There were several theories ranging from that his sister was visiting and was asleep or something ranging to him having been sick and his voice was still recovering. None of them had guessed that he had two children who were in the next room over, although it would seem far fetched. Still, he was thankful it wasn’t even a theory. Dream was able to just shrug being quiet off with just a few words- he had told George, Sapnap and Bad that Tommy was asleep and Tubbo was almost asleep before the stream and that he would keep the sound in his headphones and not be quite as loud.

The blonde man would hate to wake his sons up from their nap. Tommy had had a nightmare the night before and needed the sleep. It was a rarer occurrence than Tubbo’s nightmares, although Dream was personally glad about that. Tommy was more likely to get worst nightmare and night terrors. Tubbo was able to be comforted with hot chocolate and a story, Tommy was not. He would curl into Dream’s lap and cling to his father, sobbing his little heart out. He didn’t know what they were about. Tommy refused to talk about them. Dream hated it when either of them cried. It made him want to either cry too or hunt down who or what had hurt them. The younger twin was never able to go back to sleep after a nightmare and he had only just fallen asleep.

Tubbo was less asleep, last time Dream had check on his sons, and more absorbed by playing with a little yellow and black, plush bee. The brunette was half dozing, head bobbing back and forth as he struggled to stay awake. Finally the child gave in and rested his head on the back of brother’s shoulder. Patches was settled in Tommy’s lap, stretched across the five year old’s legs. One of his hands was curled into her fur, although the gentle tabby cat didn’t seem to mind. If she did she would have moved.

Dream had been streaming for a while before noticing how quiet it was. He quickly muted his mic and pulling up his ‘I’ll be back soon’ screen after saying he needed to do something really quick to his friends. He wasn’t used to Tommy and Tubbo being this quiet, even in their sleep, so he was going to check on them. He looked around for a little, peeking in the kitchen to see if they ate the snack that he had left out for them. It wasn’t anything super special, just sliced apples with peanut butter, but it was something. A few of the apples were missing, which he was glad about. He was glad they ate a little bit.

They weren’t on the sofa anymore, which made him frown as he looked for them. He glanced in their shared room. Nothing. They weren’t messing around in the small room than made a up a playroom for them. They weren’t there.

Finally, after looking for several minute, Dream decided to check his own room.

There they were.

Apparently they had decided that they wanted to curl up in his bed. Tommy had an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and had his face pressed into his brother’s neck. The same blanket from earlier had been dragged over them. Patches was snuggled into Tommy’s other side and Tubbo’s bee toy was perched in between them.

A smile crossed his face and he quickly crossed the room. He had to get back to the stream soon, but he would make sure that his sons were comfortable first. The blonde pulled the blanket around them, causing Patches to blink up at him. The boys didn’t stir from their sleep. Dream brushed his hand through Tubbo’s hair and shifted Tommy so that he wasn’t laying on Tubbo’s arm. 

Only then did he cross the room back to the door, taking one glance back at boys before turning off the lights and head back to the stream.

They had wondered where he had went- the fans, that is, not his friends,- but all he did was smirk secretly from behind the screen.

They wouldn’t know. Not yet.

He wouldn’t tell them.

His sons were more precious than platinum to him. No one would hurt them on his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! You thought that they were going to come in to watch him stream?  
> *Vine Voice*  
> Well you were wrong!


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work that will be a two part!!
> 
> This was also a request by SwoopityWoop
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopitywoop/pseuds/swoopitywoop
> 
> I’m not exactly sure how to make it all clean and neat. I’ll be fixing it up as I go.
> 
> Also!!
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo are fourteen in this!!

Hushed voices, like they were trying to whisper and not disturb him but the speakers had ended up failing, caught Dream’s attention as he worked on editing a new Manhunt video.

Had he not been so focused on his work on the video, Dream would have heard Tommy and Tubbo earlier, when they had arrived home. He knew that his sons- who had been at the park only a few blocks down the street,- would be home by now, per the agreement. They weren’t exactly the same scared and tiny five year olds who had come stumbling in to his life with scabby knees and bright eyes that he had adopted all of those year ago. They were fourteen now and he trusted them to walk a few blocks with their friends and come home together. He had to give them some freedom, after all, even if all he wanted to do was wrap them in a blanket and tuck them into bed like they were still little boys coming to him after a bad dream.

Tommy had wanted him to stop doing that the recently, although Tubbo still clung to comfort that it brought him. Their nightmares had faded with the years and with them had the little ritual that they had when Tubbo had nightmare. Dream was glad that Tubbo didn’t come to him, crying, almost ever night and that Tommy didn’t wake with a cry on his lips ever once in a while, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish for his sons to come back to him for comfort.

It sounded like something had happened, which made Dream frown, his face folding and creasing with worry, and he pushed himself out of the chair that he had been sitting in for a while to go and check it out.

If something was wrong, why hadn’t they come to him? They knew he wouldn’t be mad at them if the interrupted him working, even if it was something as big as the Manhunt videos, which hadn’t lost popularity in the years that they’ve been posted. In fact, they only seemed to grow in popularity and fame. He had gotten better at the game, but so had his friends as they launched themselves into the twisting and turning rounds of the hunt.

“Tommy?” His younger son had also want Dream to stop calling him ‘little warrior’, which- in all honesty,- made the blonde man a little sad. He had grown attached to the private nicknames he had for his sons. “Tubbo?” He stopped in the doorway of his office to look out at what was going on.

The voices stopped talking for a minute before turning into what must have been muted arguing. It was followed by the sound of his sons running down the hallway. They did it often enough, chasing each other. He saw it was Tubbo when the brunette rounded the corner of the hall. He was followed by his blonde haired brother a minute later. “Dad!” Tubbo’s following sentence was cut off by Tommy’s shouting. “Tubbo! Don’t tell him!” This made Dream more than a little concerned and it only served to increased his need to find out what was going on with Tommy.

“Tommy.” His voice had turned a little sharp, his worry for the boy overwhelmed his normally gentle and calm tone of voice. “What is wrong?”

The blue eyed teenager crossed his arms across his chest, trying to remain confident but also not wanting to tell his father anything, even through social cues. This just ended up resulting in him shrugging wordlessly. Dream didn’t want to just ask Tubbo straight away, although he would if Tommy didn’t tell him. He wanted Tommy to trust him enough to tell him. “Toms,” His tone had become gentler again in comparison to the earlier question. “What is it?” His son was silent and he seemed to shrink into himself, despite his normal confidence and swagger. “Dad,” Tubbo’s voice cut into his thoughts as the elder twin finally had enough of the games and just spat out the answer. “someone at school is bullying Tommy.” 

That made him blink for a moment, startled by the statement. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Tubbo- he did,- but he couldn’t imagine someone actually bullying his son. “What!” Dream’s voice came out in a strangled, surprised cough. Why had Tommy been so nervous to tell him, to let his father help him? Was it his fault that he didn’t see it happening right in front of his eyes? The blonde father then turned to the younger twin, his younger son. His little warrior, his knight.

“Tommy, why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was sad, unlike the startled one only a few minutes ago.

This just invoked Tommy to hesitate, stumbling over his words before he just gave up and crumpled into his father open arms. Dream’s arms would always be open for his sons, even if he was old and gray or if they had had an argument. Tommy’s voice was stuttering and quiet, unlike his normally strong, confident and boisterous voice. “I’m sorry-.” His voice kept hitch as he practically hyperventilated.

Dream hushed Tommy, curling his arms tightly around his son after using his other hand to pull Tubbo into the hug. “You’re okay. I’m glad you told me. You’re going to be okay.” This would continue for a while, with Tubbo and Dream comforting Tommy.

He would have to ask his sons for the name of the person who was bullying Tommy later on and he would have to go to the school to talk to the principal.

Now was not the time to worry about that, however. Dream had to comfort his youngest now. He would get back at the school, at the bullies and their parents, at everyone who had dared hurt his sons. 

Dream would make them regret making Tommy, his brave and loyal son, crumple and nearly break.

He would make sure of it.

After all, there was a reason that Tommy was his knight and Tubbo was his honeybee. Both of those things worked in a group. Tommy and Tubbo would never be alone. If something happened to him, his parents or his sister or even his friends would take care of them.

People had forgot that Dream was extremely protective of both of his sons.

It was time for them to learn the lesson again.


	5. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is very wrong. He just doesn’t know what yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I’ll get on the other pieces soon, but I had bit of writers block on them and had a really good idea for the angst request by a guest with the name of Skye! There will be a part two of this, but I’ll be posting after part two for Fight.
> 
> Again, I’m sorry and I was going to post this over the weekend, but I ended up being busy.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I’m glad that you’re reading this!!

There was something extremely wrong going on.

He knew that from the moment he got out of school, hitching his red and white backpack across his shoulders to get the weight off of his back. His dad was supposed to pick him and Tubbo up from school and then they were going to visit their grandparents- Tommy liked to say that they were his favorite relatives quite proudly. Grandma always made the best cookies and she always had some sitting out for him and his twin brother. They were sugar cookies- his dad’s favorite,- and chocolate chip and iced- those were his favorite,- and all sort of sprinkles and frosting and delicious treats, like brownies and cake. Tubbo liked the brownies best, although Tommy thought that they could use more chocolate. They were amazing and he loved them!

But their dad wasn’t there, waiting for the pair of brothers to get out of school like normal. Their dad was never late. Not once. He was early or on-time. Every single time. It got frustrating sometimes, but in the end it would help.

It made Tommy a little nervous, his eyes widening as he found a spot to sit and wait for their dad. It was obviously scaring Tubbo too. The brunette was always the more emotional of them, even if Tommy was younger by a few minutes. Tommy wasn’t scared though! He was a brave warrior, like his dad always said! But he internally decided that he wanted his Dad and he wanted cookies from his grandma. He did have to have his priorities right, after all!

Tubbo drew closer to him and Tommy curled his arm around him. They had been sitting on the bench waiting for their Dad to come and get them for a while at this point. His arms had begun to hurt from holding his backpack up and Tommy had set it at his feet. Tubbo had his backpack- green and kind of boring,- next to him on the bench, leaning against Tubbo’s side. Tommy didn’t know why he didn’t just put it on the ground like Tommy did, but he also didn’t really care either. He also had a flip phone- their dad had refused to get them a proper cell phone until they were teenagers,- in his hand. He was debating calling his dad.

Plenty of cars of all sorts of colors- red, blue and white, gray and black and brown. Green and orange and yellow and purple and all shades of the rainbow,- had come and gone with their schoolmates in them, but his father’s familiar car was nowhere to be seen. It was a Volvo that was the color of the trees. It was Tommy’s absolutely favorite car. It even had heat seaters in the back. Tommy could remember all of the times that his father had picked him up from practice or from something else with the heat seater on and a cup of hot chocolate. It was always comforting and cozy. He quite liked it.

Back to the problem at hand, Tommy hadn’t see his father’s car come or go. Tubbo rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, dozing lightly. Normally, of course, Tommy would have shrugged Tubbo off and snickered at ‘how clingy’ he was, but at the moment, he let Tubbo be. He knew that his brunette twin brother didn’t sleep well the night before and- even though Tommy didn’t want to admit it,- he liked to comfort of having a member of his small, three-person family close to him. Especially when they didn’t know what was going on.

The warmth of his brother sleeping on his shoulder, pared with the warmth of the day and from the sun, made the blonde ten year old’s head tilt forward just a little, bobbing up and down as he struggled to stay awake.

His eyes drifted closed, sleep coming ever near as he started to nod off.

His head tilted slightly more forward, no long bobbing.

Soft sounds were only whispers in his ears.

He was so tired..

He was so..

He was..

He..

A loud buzz woke Tommy from his quick nap.. Not even ten minutes had passed from when he had begun to doze off, but it felt like hours. Tubbo hadn’t woken from the noise either. He must have been worn out. It was coming from the flip phone. Someone was calling him.

It was his dad’s number on the phone screen.

This caused a huge beaming smile to grow on his face, excited that his dad had finally called him. He must have realized that he would be caught in traffic or something and he wasn’t able to make it to the school on time. That made total sense to the ten year old.

He ignored the signs that made it not fit into that story

Tommy immediately picked up the phone and, without waiting for the other person to talk, begun chattering into the speaker of the flip phone. “Dad! You’re going to be late, right?” A familiar female voice cut into what he was saying, making Tommy stutter to a stop.

“Sweetheart,” He didn’t like that. He didn’t like being called sweetheart, even by his aunt. It wasn’t normal. It was usually teasing nicknames and jokes from his aunt, not this. “I’m sorry, but your dad isn’t hear right now.” Why? Where was his dad? Weren’t they going to see Grandpa and Grandpa still? “Well, where is he then? Can we go too?” He heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone, but just shrugged it off. Sometimes phones made weird noises.

“No, Tommy. You can’t right now, but you can later!”

He wanted to see his dad now. Not his aunt, as much as he liked her. He wanted to see his dad!

“Why not?”

The demand was met with silence for a few minutes before his aunt continued. Something was wrong with her voice too. It was all breathy and harsh- like how he sounded after cry, not that he cried often. “Because he’s busy right now.” Dad was never busy when it came to them. Never! “I’m going to pick you up and take you to Grandma and Grandpa’s, alright? I’m nearby.”

He wanted to go the his grandparent’s house, but he also wanted to see his dad! Why couldn’t he do both? Tommy made to talk to her again, but the phone hung up before he could say anything. That was really rude of her! He was going to say something!

Something still felt really wrong. His aunt was picking him up and would say where is dad was. Where was he! It made the blonde boy worry a lot. 

It took a little bit of time- and several teachers checking on them,- but their aunt’s car pulled into the parking lot of the school and Tommy nudged Tubbo awake. His brunette brother was bleary and slumped on Tommy still, but he was now awake enough to pick up his backpack and trudge over to the car with Tommy. The ten year old helped his twin brother get into the back of the car and slung his backpack in next to Tubbo. Tommy then slipped into the shotgun seat of the car.

His aunt was sitting in the driver’s seat of the car, fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Her eyes dry, but tinted pink and there were dried tracks from tears on her checks. She had done her best to try and clean herself up though, so it wasn’t exactly obvious that she had been crying.

That was Tommy’s answer.

Something really was very wrong.

He didn’t know what yet.


	6. AN IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this! This will be deleted soon!
> 
> Poll Time!

Hey! I’m sorry I haven’t been updating! I have meant to, but I’ve been busy and had awful writers block. Not time for excuses though! I’ll have the next one out tomorrow!

Also! Thank you for reading!

Quick Poll

should I keep the title the same? I mean, at first I was inspired by that song, but It’s definitely become more than that.

1\. Yes, you should!

2\. No, you shouldn’t!


End file.
